1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern forming method using printing device and method of manufacturing LCD device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices have been developed to overcome disadvantageous properties of Cathode Ray Tube (CRT), that is, the large weight and size. For example, the various flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electro-luminescence (EL) display device.
The flat panel display device includes a plurality of thin films which are formed by mask steps inclusive of deposition (coating), exposure, development and etching. However, the mask steps may cause the complicated process and increasing fabrication cost. In this respect, there are increasing researches and studies for a method to form the thin film by a printing process using a printing roller.
The printing process is comprised of forming a predetermined pattern on a printing roller by using a printing plate; and transcribing the predetermined pattern to a substrate so as to form a desired pattern thereon.
Since the predetermined pattern is formed on the printing roller, and some of the predetermined pattern remains on the printing plate, it necessarily requires a cleaning process including steps of moving the printing plate having the remaining pattern material to a cleaning unit and removing the pattern material from the printing plate by the cleaning unit.
However, the cleaning process uses a cleaning liquid to clean the printing plate, which is performed until the pattern material is removed from the printing plate, thereby causing a problem of increasing cleaning time.
The cleaning unit using the cleaning liquid may have the problem of more increasing cost due to the steps of supplying and discharging the cleaning liquid, and consumption of the expensive cleaning liquid, as compared to the cleaning unit which doesn't use the cleaning liquid.